Farewell
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Pequeño shot en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Kuroko Tetsuya Por su cumpleaños, los padres de Kuroko deciden regalarle un viaje, para él y su pareja. Sin embargo, no contaban con los sucesos previos a su cumpleaños. Las despedidas no deberían significar un final, sino un "hasta pronto".


**Disclaimer;** los personajes de Kurono no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento; _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!,_ del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.

Tema; Searching for love

Gracias al foro de Kuroko no Basuke por la invitación. Espero que les guste el fic. Y feliz cumpleaños a nuestra sombra.

[*****]

Después de varias horas de volar en avión, el viaje del taxi al hotel y mientras subían sus maletas. El día se le había ido volando. No tenía energía de nada. Ni siquiera de desempacar.

Tomó el celular y vio la bandeja llena de mensajes. Lo más seguro es que se tratara de su madre o de alguien de la Kiseki preguntando si había llegado bien o algún; "anímate" con una carita feliz.

Dejo el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se dejó caer sobre la cama, distendiéndose lo más que podía, y sin ánimos de mirar el techo, apago las luces y se acurruco a sí mismo, apretando una almohada contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y tras pasar los minutos, poco a poco fue cayendo dormido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Realmente esto le ayudaría? ¿Por qué había accedido?

[********************]

[2 semanas antes]

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas. Cuando finalmente sus padres intervinieron y decidieron por él que ya no podía seguir así. Se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo. No salía de su departamento, y si se levantaba de la cama era solo para hacer sus necesidades básicas (comer, bañarse y cambiarse) después volvía a la cama y se quedaba vuelto un ovillo hasta caer dormido. Esa era su nueva rutina, después de que se le acabaron las lágrimas.

Nadie lo culpaba de su condición. Cualquiera lo estaría, de hecho lo estaba tomando muy bien a comparación de otras personas. O al menos eso le habían dicho.

Kuroko cerró los ojos ante los susurros que había al otro lado de la puerta, su madre y Kise hablaban lo más bajo posible, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero era inútil. No quería nada. Ya no. Quería que todo sonido desapareciera.

Todos sus amigos le habían tratado de ayudar, dándole ánimos y diciéndole palabras bonitas, pero con ello no aliviaba el dolor, solo lo alimentaba. Las condolencias solo servían para que su corazón se apretara más, como si se lo estrujaran con cada palabra. Ya no quería sentir ese dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

Había ido a ver un psicólogo, pero esos sujetos solo le decían lo obvio; _estas atravesando una etapa de depresión, el trauma fue tan grande que no te permite continuar. Tranquilo, lo superaras. Con tratamiento lograras volver a formar parte de la sociedad._

Después del 5to que había visitado y que le dijo lo mismo y trató internarlo, todos habían declarado que necesitaba descansar de todo el estrés. No debían presionarlo.

La verdad es que tenían razón, estaba deprimido y con tratamiento lograría salir de la depresión, pero, ¿Qué hacía con ese dolor en el pecho? Eso no se curaba con medicamentos. Mucho menos con sesiones de terapia. Ese dolor emanaba de la perdida. Había un vacío que no podía llenar con pastillas, ni palabras alentadoras.

Miro su mano, donde un largo corte aparecía, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Por supuesto, gracias a los doctores que habían intervenido inmediatamente, no lo había perdido. Había quitado el espejo de su baño, puesto que verse la cara toda maltratada y sus ojos tan rojos y sus labios agrietados solo le provocaba arcadas de sí mismo.

Odiaba su reflejo. Se odiaba a sí mismo, no quería verse, mucho menos escuchar su propia voz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. Asomándose. Se puso de pie. Era su madre, quien traía una bandeja con algo de comida encima. Él negó, pero su madre dejo la bandeja sobre la mesilla.

Su madre, ya con una edad avanzada, cuidaba de él durante el día. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, y sus arrugas se acentuaban aún más por la falta de sueño y cansancio. La mujer se colocó a un lado de él, pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos, sonriéndole suavemente.

A pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios, los ojos de su madre estaban vidriosos por la humedad.

\- Hijo, Tetsuya, yo… ya no sé qué más hacer. Ni tu padre, ni tus amigos. – ella coloco sus manos sobre su regazo, apretando los labios - Estamos preocupados. Mucho. Entiendo que esto toma tiempo, pero tu… no lo estas intentando superar, te estas estancando, mi amor.

\- … - ni dijo nada. Ahora se sentía mucho peor. Preocupando a todos, lastimando a más personas a su alrededor. Era solo una carga para todos aquellos a quienes quería. Se sentía tan inútil.

\- Veras, habíamos decidido pagarles un viaje a Taiga y a ti, por tu cumpleaños, pero… - la voz se le rompe a su madre y tiene que tomar una bocanada de aire para volver a retomar el hilo de la conversación, a sabiendas que era territorio minado - … debido a lo que sucedió, no sabemos si sea pertinente. Tu padre está en contra, pero yo creo que puede ayudarte. Ryouta lo piensa igual.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – finalmente se atreve a articular palabra alguna, sintiendo su voz un tanto ronca y la garganta seca como una esponja. Su madre sonríe ante la respuesta, al menos ahora ha logrado sacarle palabra.

\- Los boletos ya están pagados. Sería solo un fin de semana. ¿Qué dices? Yo creo que te ayudaría a despejar tu mente un poco. – las manos de su madre sobre las suyas se sienten tan cálidas. Le reconfortan, pero sus palabras solo logran hacerle hervir la sangre. Molesto, remueve sus manos y le mira.

\- ¿un viaje? ¿crees que eso me ayudara?

\- No lo sé, solo estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo. – ahora es ella quien le mira, con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se deslizan por sus mejillas. Ella acerca su mano hacia la mejilla de su hijo, acariciándole - Me duele verte así. Eres mi hijo y cada día que pasa, mientras te veo en esa cama, como si estuvieras muerto, me parte el corazón.

\- Sigo vivo. – remarca él con cierta amargura.

\- Físicamente sí, pero mentalmente no. Estas ausente. – le vuelve a tomar las manos, dándole un suave beso - Estoy agradecida que sigas con vida, no sabes cuánto, pero no estás viviendo. Necesitas superarlo. – viendo como su madre está a punto de romperse. Kruoko se traga su orgullo y aprieta su mano, bajando la mirada.

\- No puedo, es difícil.

\- Lo sé. Por eso te pido que hagas esto. Ve, llévalo contigo y despídete de él. No puedes seguir cargando con el peso del pasado. No fue tu culpa. Él… necesita descansar también.

[*********************************]

Las imágenes se desvanecen una vez sus ojos se han abierto. Pasa el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos y se limpia las lágrimas furtivas que se han escapado mientras dormitaba.

Suspira, tratando de controlarse un poco y después de que se ha calmado, se pone de pie.

Abre las ventanas de su habitación, rápidamente el día le da los buenos días, iluminando todo con un claro color dorado por los hermosos rayos del Sol que recién hacen acto de presencia. Deja que la calidez le dé de lleno en la cara y lo espabile un poco.

Recarga la frente contra el vidrio, resoplando. Traza un pequeño dibujo en el cristal, un círculo. Sin motivo aparente, solo para distraer su mente.

Lo único bueno de este viaje es que podía hacerlo con su pareja, y habían accedido a no obligarle a llevar una escolta para cuidarlo. Lo cual agradecía infinitamente, no quería una niñera que le vigilara las 24 horas del día.

Suspira y gira hacia donde esta aquella maleta negra. La toma y la coloca sobre la cama. Sin abrirla, solo pasa su mano sobre la superficie. Esboza una triste sonrisa, dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas, que se limpia rápidamente.

\- Estamos aquí. Finalmente.

Deja la maleta un momento y saca un cambio de ropa de la otra, en la que están sus objetos personales.

[********************************]

Esperaba más gente alrededor, pero no parece ser el caso. La playa aguarda, totalmente inmaculada. La brisa que mueve las palmeras y el sonido del agua, ocultando su ferocidad en esa tranquilidad.

Dando pasos lentos a través de la playa, sin percatarse como el rastro de sus huellas va quedando imprimido sobre la superficie de a arena, dejando un largo camino de pequeñas pisadas hasta donde se encuentra. Se detiene un momento, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando que la brisa le acaricie.

_Tan fresca_, piensa y aprieta la urna contra su pecho.

Esboza una media sonrisa, y continúa su camino, sonriendo como un tonto.

\- Mira, Kagami-kun, el mar se ve tan hermoso. – susurra muy cerca a la tapa de la urna, depositando un suave beso. Aprieta los labios al sentir la superficie fría - Me gustaría que pudieras verlo. Me gustaría mucho... – frota su mejilla contra la urna y después deja salir un largo suspiro, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho nuevamente.

Despierta de su trance, al sentir la fría agua de la marea acariciar sus pies, cubriéndole hasta por encima de los tobillos. Mira bajo sus pies y ve como la espuma de la sal se desvanece cuando esta regresa al mar. Es tan agradable ahora mismo. Sentirse ahí, con la persona que más ama, rodeados de la naturaleza.

Continúa caminando, ahora adentrándose en el agua, que va cubriéndole más y más, mojando sus ropas. Hasta sentirla por encima de su cintura, es cuando sumerge la urna, abriéndola, dejando que entre un poco de agua en ella. La cierra cuando siente que ya es suficiente agua y la agita un poco.

La levanta, a la altura de su cabeza y besa, nuevamente, el recipiente.

\- Gracias. Gracias por todo… - su voz se corta, temblando levemente. Kuroko vuelve a separarse de la urna y sonríe - Este es el adiós, mi amor. Nos reencontraremos muy pronto.

Abre la urna, ahora totalmente y el contenido se va vaciando en el mar, una pequeña mancha grisácea, que al final va hundiéndose en el fondo. Se queda unos minutos así, esperando hasta que todo el contenido se haya vaciado en el mar.

No contiene las lágrimas, deja que fluyan y que se pierdan con el infinito mar que le rodea. Sus manos tiemblan, pero no suelta la urna. Es como si le ayudaran a mantener en la realidad, que le asegurara que en realidad está haciéndolo.

Cierra la urna y después de mirar el atardecer, como las nubes se tiñen de un naranja tan agradable, y los últimos rayos de luz van desapareciendo. Toma una bocanada de aire y se sumerge, yendo a lo más profundo. Hasta que sus pies ya no alcanza la aire bajo sus pies, hasta que la superficie está muy por encima de él, hasta que solo es un cuerpo más siendo mecido por la marea.

El aire de sus pulmones le va dejando, aun así se aferra a la urna, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Abre los ojos y le quema el ardor de la sal del mar. Siente el agua corriendo por su garganta, ve las burbujas de su poco oxigeno extinguiéndose y siente el cuerpo comenzar a flotar, tan pesado.

El ritmo de su corazón se va alentando, pero aún resuena por la profundidad en la que se encuentra, resuena en sus oídos, como un pequeño tambor que va llegando al final de su interpretación. Sus parpados se van cerrando, lentamente, su última imagen son las ondas que se forman sobre la superficie.

Los últimos rayos de luz se van refletando, mientras su cuerpo se va hundiendo en la profundidad.

[***********************]

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, alguien presiona su pecho con fuerza, le está aplicando los primeros auxilios. Se levanta y rápidamente escupe una gran cantidad de agua. Tosiendo, trata de concentrarse en el lugar en el que está.

\- ¿Dónde…? – totalmente desorientado. Sigue tosiendo, sintiendo la garganta quemarle.

\- Estas a salvo. – se gira hacia el dueño de la voz ajena. Rápidamente frunce el ceño y le empuja.

\- ¿Por qué me…? – no termina la oración, puesto que siente un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le voltea el rostro. Atónito, lleva su mano hacia su mejilla y siente el dolor pulsante. Unas manos lo toman de los hombros, y le zarandean.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Qué bueno que vine detrás de ti, sino… ahora mismo tu… ¿Qué estabas pensando?

\- ¿Pensando? Tú… tú no tienes derecho a regañarme. Era mi decisión.

\- ¿Morir era tu decisión? No creí que fueras tan estúpido, Tetsu.

\- Basta, Aomine-kun. No tengo porque darte explicaciones. – Kuroko se pone de pie y trata de alejarse, pero Aomine le persigue. Le toma del brazo y le hace encararle.

\- ¿Crees que Kagami lo decidió por sí mismo? - le tiene tan cerca que la saliva le salpica, haciéndole estremecerse por el tono de voz de su amigo.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de… - Aomine le aprieta los brazos, acallándole.

\- ¡Me atrevo! ¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡¿Crees que él estaría feliz con esto?! - sus palabras le hacen reaccionar. Abriendo los ojos. Trata de separarse de Aomine, pero este le sujeta con fuerza, llegándole a lastimar un poco - Tú, haciendo semejantes estupideces. ¡Despierta! ¡Él se fue!

\- No… - niega, bajando la mirada. Sus manos colocadas sobre el pecho de su amigo, tratando de apartarlo.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si, lo hizo! ¡Y no volverá! – siente como si el aire se le fuera de los pulmones. Mira a Aomine directamente, sintiendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Aprieta sus manos sobre la camisa mojada de su amigo, mordiéndose el labio.

\- N-No… ¿Por qué eres así? – espera que el otro le responda fuerte o entre gritos, pero es lo contrario. Aomine lo atrae contra su pecho y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él.

\- Porque me preocupas. Porque no quiero que nada te pase. ¡Idiota! Eres mi mejor amigo. Ya enterré a uno, no quiero hacerlo otra vez. No quiero perderte. – Kuroko, temeroso, lentamente, le corresponde el abrazo. Aferrándose a su amigo, las lágrimas fluyen, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Mientras gimotea como un niño pequeño.

\- Aomine-kun, él… ¿no volverá? ¿no podré verlo nunca más? ¿realmente me ha dejado atrás? ¿es verdad que se fue? Y-Yo… ¡Solo quería verlo una vez más…! Solo eso… ¡Lo siento, Kagami-kun…! ¡Lo siento…!

\- Tranquilo, Tetsu. Todo estará bien.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - Aomine toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo hace que le mire. Pasando sus dedos pulgares por encima de sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. Y sonríe.

\- Hey, mírame. ¿Terminaste lo que viniste a hacer aquí? ¿te despediste de él como era debido?

\- S-Sí. – responde con un leve temblor en su voz. Esboza una leve sonrisa, tímida.

\- Bien. Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti. – Aomine le da un beso en la frente, y le sacude los cabellos. Kuroko sonríe, pero de repente sus labios se tuercen en una mueca.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sin él. – baja la mirada, apretando los labios. Aomine le sacude, no tan fuerte como a primera vez. Tomando su mentón, obligándole a mirarle. Aomine también tiene los ojos llorosos, y Kuroko se pregunta el por qué no llora. Captando rápido la respuesta; uno de los dos tiene que ser el fuerte, por el otro.

\- Te pondrás de pie. Vivirás, sonreirás, amarás, llorarás, gritarás. ¡Todo eso! No puedes estancarte y yo no voy a dejarte. Te ayudare. ¿sí? – Kuroko se coloca sobre sus rodillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aomine, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Soportar el dolor y hacerse el fuerte. No puede dejarle cargar todo a él, por más Aomine que sea. Le da un suave beso en la coronilla.

\- Aomine-kun,… Gra-Gracias.

Entendiendo el significado detrás de sus palabras, Aomine le corresponde al abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Asi pasan varios minutos, totalmente empapados, de pies a cabeza, temblando por el frio, dejando salir aquellas lágrimas de dolor, despidiéndose de aquel sujeto que formo parte importante de sus vidas.

Aomine continúa abrazándole. Sin poder soltarle. Kuroko se deja hacer, sintiéndose totalmente seguro en sus brazos. Deja que todas sus emociones fluyan a través de su cuerpo, hasta que el llanto para y sus lágrimas se han secado.

Sin darse cuenta. Es Aomine quien le lleva a su habitación. Cargándolo entre sus brazos, los trabajadores del hotel se sorprenden, pero Aomine les indica que todo está bien.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Aomine lo recuesta con sumo cuidado de no despertarle. Le cubre con la sabana y lo deja dormir en paz.

[******************]

En la inconciencia, Kuroko sueña.

Sueña que alguien le sostiene entre sus brazos, la tranquila respiración acariciando sus cabellos y el suave palpitar que retumba contra su pecho, como el de un niño pequeño, se va convirtiendo en su nana y le mantiene en completa paz. Como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse.

_Gracias_ – escucha un leve murmullo entre el silencio y su cuerpo se estremece. Se aferra al cuerpo ajeno y se escuda en su pecho.

Lo sabe. Sabe que se ha ido y no regresará. Lo sabe porque su corazón ya no se siente tan pesado. Le duele, pero aun así siente cierto alivio en esa ausencia.

[*********************]

Abre los ojos y no puede evitar sonreír. Aliviado y a la vez decepcionado.

El sujeto que le ha sostenido toda la noche no ha sido Kagami, sino Aomine. Ese que yace a un lado de él con la boca abierta, dejando salir un rastro de saliva y el cabello todo desordenado, aunque esto último él no debería ser quien para hablar considerando que su cabello jamás está bien peinado.

Pasa su mano sobre los cabellos de Aomine y esto le despierta

\- Lo lamento.

\- No, está bien. ¿Qué hora es?

\- No lo sé.

\- Es de madrugada. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, quería hacer algo antes de que el sol salga.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – ve como Aomine alarga su mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu – dice, esbozando una sonrisa.

Kuroko, como siempre, distraído. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que día era hoy? Tal vez teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza era natural que se le olvidara su propio cumpleaños.

Sonríe y toma la mano de Aomine, apretándola suavemente.

\- Gracias, Aomine-kun.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Iremos a cualquier lugar de aquí. – escucha un leve gruñido que sale del estómago del moreno, quien se sonroja por la honestidad de su cuerpo – lo siento.

\- No, está bien. Creo que antes de pensar en salir, debemos alimentarnos.

\- Ok, pediré que lo traigan acá. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Lo que sea comestible.

\- Eso no me dice nada.

\- Solo pide lo mismo que tú. Estaré bien con cualquier cosa.

Ve como el moreno se aleja, tras cerrar la puerta. La habitación queda en absoluto silencio. Pero por vez primera, desde que Kagami murió, no siente la presión de la soledad. Es una calma extraña, a la que no se acostumbra, pero no le sofoca.

No sabe que hará al regresar. Ver la casa vacía. La enorme cama en la recamara. El closet lleno con ganchos sin ocupar y el frio de la realidad.

No sabe. No tiene idea. Pero ahora puede decir que lo hará. Lo hará por él, por aquellos que le impiden caerse a pedazos. No puede perder la batalla tan fácilmente.

Antes creía que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para seguirle, pero no lo es. Aun quiere vivir. Quiere vivir por él. Y espera que al menos de esta forma pueda tener la posibilidad de presentarse ante él con la cabeza en alto y no lleno de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe, puede escuchar el sonido del mar. Muy poco, pero es audible. Tiene que guardar absoluto silencio y puede escuchar como el agua arremete contra las rocas y los barcos zarpando.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko Tetsuya – escucha una voz al costado de la habitación. Abre los ojos y se gira. No se había percatado de la presencia de Aomine, quien ahora sostiene un plato lleno de panqueques y con una vela encima. – sóplale a la vela. Por otro año más.

\- _Y los que quedan en el futuro_. – murmulla. Sopla la vela y pide su deseo en silencio. Girándose hacia Aomine, quien toma el tenedor, corta un pedazo de uno de los panqueques y se lo extiende a Kuroko.

_Hoy es un buen dia. Kagami-kun._

_Para vivir. _


End file.
